1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun that after firing a nail, does not fire another nail until it is disengaged from and engaged again with a work-piece.
2. Related Prior Art
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,140, a conventional nail gun includes a switch 14, a trigger 16, a long pressing element 17, a short pressing element 18, a disc 10, a short pin 11, a long pin 12, a control member 19 and a lever 20. The structure and operation of this conventional nail gun are complicated for the use of two pressing elements 17 and 18. The operation of this conventional nail gun is not reliable for the use of the pressing elements 17 and 18.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.